Short Stories for the Stars
by Wingweaver
Summary: For Layla and Sora.
1. All Day Long I Think About Sex

**Title:** All Day Long I Think About Sex

**Author:** Wingweaver

**Disclaimer: **Kaleido Star and its characters all belong to Junichi Sato and Gonzo Digimation Holding. No copyright infringement was intended (I merely borrowed the characters for a spot of fun).

**Author's Notes:** Just a bunch of songs for Layla and Sora.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"-ayla! Laylaa! LAYLA!"

Layla's blinked and focused her attention on her girlfriend.

"What is it?" The blonde asked. She gave Sora a slightly lecherous look. The dark green silk wasn't as enticing as she thought it would on her girl but the cut of the brassiere made her want to bury her face in between those breasts and make motor boat sounds. _Maybe yellow would look better…or red. Red works all the time._

It was a good thing that the dressing room for the lingerie store they went to was actually a room, rather than a partition stuck to a wall. The way Layla looked at her made her feel warm all over and embarrassed. She wanted to cross her arms and cover up a bit but she needed to use her 'assets' to keep the blonde's attention.

She knew where the blonde's head was the whole time. In fact, the blonde had been spacing out most of the day and every time she did a telltale blush and perverse leer would be on Layla's face. She had only seen Layla act like that around her and she didn't mind, she even found it flattering but why does the blonde need to fantasize about 'that' when the real thing was right in front of her?

It's not as if Sora wanted to be pounced on by the blonde in public or anywhere outside the bedroom, although she wouldn't mind. It might be fun to do it, especially in this incredibly spacious dressing room and conveniently placed lounge chair which Layla was currently occupying.

Her face became redder and she shooed away thoughts of her bent over the chair and Layla doing unspeakable but pleasurable things behind her. She placed her hands on her hips and mustered up the strongest glare she could.

"Is sex all you think about?" Sora asked, not bothering to elaborate what she was asking about.

"No…" Layla smiled sweetly at Sora. "…I also think of you sitting on my lap, begging me to let you come."

Sora's turned beet red at the statement and could on sputter out the blonde's name as a retort. She turned her back to blonde and marched towards the bench which held her clothes.

Layla let out a low chuckle as she got up. She quickly followed after Sora and captured the smaller girl in her arms. Her hands splayed over the expanse of soft skin on Sora's stomach, tracing random circles around. The blonde leaned down, her lips brushing up against the shell of the smaller girl's ear.

"You know, I'm only like this with you."

Sora shivered involuntarily. The warmth she had felt earlier now burned within her core and she wanted the blonde to feel it.

"And it's because I can't get enough of you."

Layla turned Sora around kissed her fiercely. She grabbed the back of the younger girl's legs and wrapped them around her waist. The blonde slowly walked backwards, aiming for the chair that she had been sitting on earlier and determined to make her fantasy real.


	2. Apple

**Title:** Apple

**Author: **Wingweaver

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, sorry about not updating that much. I've been busy with college and life in general but since the holidays are starting soon I might have more time to write. Here's a treat for you guys, a little thanks for all the wait and reviews.

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

"You don't want some coffee?"

Sora shook her head and swallowed the bite of fruit she had in her mouth. "You know, they said that an apple is better than a cup of coffee."

Layla raised a sceptic brow at her girlfriend. "They…?"

"Yep!" Sora pumped her fist. "They said it's healthier!"

"Right." The blonde looked at her partner closely, noting the fresh bed hair and the dried up drool on the corner of Sora's mouth. _She hadn't brushed her teeth yet, how disappointing no morning kisses for me._

"It's true!"

"Uh-huh." She sipped her coffee.

"Eating an apple is also like brushing your teeth!" Sora smiled with her pearly whites in display while Layla cringed at the apple skin stuck in between Sora's two front teeth.

"You need to brush your teeth."

"Hmph! Why won't you believe me!?"

"Because I'd rather you brush your te-mmphf!"

Sora pulled away. "See? No morning breath. Plus, I'm extra tasty today! Not bitter like coffee."

Layla licked her lips. She could taste the coffee and apple (an odd combination but nothing that she couldn't take a liking to) and none of the disgusting morning breath she expected. Her gaze moved from her cup, to the apple and then at Sora.

"Let me try that again."

01010011 01110100 01100001 01110010

**Author's Notes:** So I changed the title and I need a favor from you guys. Prompt me on what to write me next since I'm kind of lacking in the songs department at the moment (forgive I'm currently fixated on the music by Perfume). The prompts can be words or a word, a song or a situation. The rating can vary that's why I've set the story to M. Anyway, I'll be waiting on the prompts and happy holidays!


End file.
